I Think U Know
by Shania9ranger
Summary: Kyuhyun menyesal, dia tidak ingin Changmin meninggalkannya. Apa akan Kyuhyun lakukan terhadap nasib cintanya? Minkyu-Changkyu couple, Chapter 5 is Up. RnR please...!
1. Chapter 1

**I Think U Know**

Chapter 1

"**Jealous"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Shim Changmin, lihatlah betapa tampannya dirimu. Cho Kyuhyun pasti akan terpesona melihat penampilanmu." Ujarku dengan percaya diri dan puas melihat sosok tampan yang terpantul di cermin, yaitu diriku sendiri. Terdengar gila memang, tapi aku tidak perduli karna aku sudah terlanjur dibuat tergila-gila oleh seseorang yang menyandang gelar magnae setannya Super Junior itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun namjachinguku. Ya, hari ini kami janjian untuk bertemu di Caffe milik Yesung hyung. Ah… aku sudah sangat merindukannya, 10 hari tidak bertemu rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun. Selama 10 hari ini aku dan Yunho hyung terus berada di Jepang untuk promosi album terbaru kami, TONE.

"Perfect." Aku tersenyum puas melihat penampilanku sekarang. Kaos tipis berwarna putih dilapisi cardigan hitam yang ku kancing satu ditengahnya dan celana jeans berwarna putih. Tidak percuma aku menyiapkannya sejak semalam. Ku atur rambutku agar sedikit ikal dan berantakan namun tetap memberikan kesan rapi. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir, ku ambil sebotol parfume dari dalam laci dan menyemprotkannya sedikit dibajuku. SEMPURNA!

Segera ku ambil kunci mobil diatas meja sambil bersenandung riang, benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyunie-ku tersayang. Saat ingin beranjak pergi dari kamar tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar didalam saku celana, aku segera meraihnya dan melihat satu panggilan yang tertera pada layar ponsel "Kyunnie is calling". Seyum bahagia langsung terkembang dibibirku. Dia pasti juga sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganku.

"Yeoboseo."

"Changminie, kau sudah berangkat?"

"Hehehe… belum Kyu, aku masih di dorm."

"Syukurlah~"

"Wae?"

"Minie, mian tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Siwon hyung sepertinya sedang ada masalah, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Sedangkan di dorm tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain aku, dan aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan kacau seperti itu."

'Cih… si pengganggu itu lagi.' Gerutuku dalam hati. Aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menemani Siwon hyung daripada menepati janji kita?" Ujarku dingin.

"Aish… Minnie, kau jangan seperti anak kecil. Lagi pula kita dapat bertemu dihari yang lain kan?"

"Kapan? Kapan kita dapat bertemu lagi Kyu? Kapan jadwalmu dan jadwalku kosong seperti hari ini, HAH?"

"Ya! Kok kau jadi marah-marah begini. Cobalah mengerti situasiku saat ini, Siwon hyung sedang dalam keadaan kacau, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian di dorm. Kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa padanya bagaimana?"

"Lalu apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku sekarang?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Kyuhyun. Aku menghela nafas sejenak berusaha menahan emosiku yang sudah hampir memuncak. "Huh… sudahlah, mungkin aku memang tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu, Kyu. Sebaiknya kita tidak usah janjian bertemu lagi!"

'Pip' Akhirnya aku putuskan sambungan telepon dan membanting ponsel itu ke lantai. "AAAARRRGGHH!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga, meluapkan rasa kesal yang telah tertahan sejak tadi. Ku acak rambutku frustasi, membuka paksa cardigan yang ku pakai dan melemparnya kesegala arah.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini, sudah sering kali Kyuhyun membatalkan janjinya bertemu denganku hanya karna seorang Choi Siwon. Pada awalnya aku masih bisa mentolerasi kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon hyung sebagai sesuatu hal yang wajar. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun adalah magnaenya Super Junior yang beranggotakan 13 orang, otomatis kekasihku itu memiliki 12 hyung yang amat disayanginya termasuk Siwon hyung. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku jengah dengan kedekatan mereka. Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Siwon hyung selalu saja mengganggu hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku cemburu? Tentu saja aku cemburu. Pacar macam apa yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya dekat dengan namja lain.

Ku jatuhkan tubuhku diatas ranjang lalu meringkuk di dalam selimut. "Cho Kyuhyun babo…" Desisku pelan. Tanpa terasa ada sebulir air menetes dari mataku. "Sial…" Aku buru-buru mengusapnya, tapi air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Baru kali ini aku menangis untuk seseorang, yang sepertinya tidak mengerti akan perasaanku. Lelah menangis aku pun tertidur.

.

~o~

.

Perlahan ku buka mataku, hari sudah gelap. Ku lirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku, pukul 7 malam rupanya. Dengan malas aku beranjak dari kamar. Suasana dorm sepi, sepertinya Yunho hyung belum juga pulang sejak tadi siang. Ah… lapar juga perutku. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan membuka lemari es. Perutku memang lapar, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak nafsu untuk makan. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengambil sekotak besar es krim rasa vanilla. Aku duduk di sebuah sofa panjang lalu memakan es krim tersebut dengan lahap. 'Kau harus kuat Minie, jangan cemburu lagi. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng, tidak lebih. Kau harus percaya bahwa Kyuhyun hanya mencintai dirimu.' Batinku dalam hati berusaha menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Aku pulaaang~" Teriak Yunho hyung dari arah pintu. Saat melihatku dia langsung berlari mendekat kemudian menyodorkan banyak bungkusan yang ada digenggaman tangannya. "Changmin-ah, ini hyung bawakan banyak makanan untukmu." Aku meliriknya sekilas, meraih semua bungkusan itu lalu meletakkannya di lemari es.

"Loh… kok tidak langsung di makan makanannya?" Kata Yunho hyung keheranan.

"Aku sudah kenyang hyung." Ujarku sambil berlalu dari hadapannya menuju kamar. Suasana hatiku benar-benar buruk, lebih baik menyegarkan otak dengan bermain game atau browsing internet.

Sesampainya dikamar, ku lihat ponselku masih terogok hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Apa tadi Kyunie menghubungiku ya? Dia mencemaskanku tidak ya? Atau dia marah karna tadi aku sudah membentaknya? "Aish… Changmin babo, jangan pikirkan orang itu lagi. Dia saja lebih memilih Siwon hyung daripada dirimu." Ku acak rambutku kesal. Ku nyalakan layar televisi, duduk didepannya dan mulai memainkan game kesukaanku. Beberapa jam berlalu, aku pun mulai jenuh memainkannya. Aku beralih pada laptop, kurasa browsing internet akan lebih menyenangkan.

Aku buka situs Kpop ternama dikorea, mencari tau info-info terhangat di kalangan para idol. Ada beberapa judul yang menjadi topik terhangat hari ini. Dan seketika mataku terbelalak saat menemukan satu judul yang tertulis jelas dengan huruf capital besar.

"**WONKYU IS REAL!"**

Ku klik topik tersebut, didalamnya terdapat beberapa video fanmade yang dibuat oleh sebuah fandom. Penasaran aku pun memPlay video-video tersebut. Betapa geramnya aku saat melihat adegan demi adegan kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan si Kuda sialan itu. Belum lagi banyaknya fans yang memposting fanfic tentang Wonkyu couple. Ditambah satu foto yang menunjukan Siwon hyung sedang menyuapi Kyuhyun disebuah acara fanmeeting, berhasil sudah membuat emosiku meluap-luap.

BUGH! Sebagai pelampiasan ku tinju tembok yang ada dihadapanku kuat-kuat.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh… awas kau Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan menghukummu."

_~to be countinue~_

.

.

.

Hahaha… pulang-pulang dari acara Korea-Indonesia Week di Gandaria City langsung kepikiran mau bikin FF Minkyu, dan dalam 2 jam jadilah FF abal-abal ini. Harap maklum klo ada typo-nya. ^^

Kira-kira Minie bakal kasih hukuman apa ya ke Kyunie?

Ada yang bisa kasih masukan ide cerita…

Saran dan kritikan diterima, tapi mohon no bash.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think U Know**

Chapter 2

"**Don't Care"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

**Disclaimer:**Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!

"Changmin-ah."

"Emmm?"

"Berhenti main gamenya!"

"Waeyo?"

"Aku bosan mendengar suara berisik dari gamemu itu."

"Tanggung hyung, sebentar lagi."

"Aish… Kau sudah main game sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi sampai matahari tenggelam, babo!"

Aku hanya diam, malas menanggapi pertanyaannya dikala sedang serius menghadapi musuh-musuhku seperti saat ini.

Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek! Tek!

Jari-jariku terus bergerak dengan lincah, menekan segala tombol yang ada di Joystick dengan brutal dan tidak perduli jika benda itu akan hancur di tanganku dalam sekejap.

"13 jam terus bergulat dengan benda bodoh itu, apa tidak membuat matamu sakit hah?" Tanya Yunho hyung lagi.

Sebagai jawaban ku gelengkan kepala dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aigo~ terserahmu lah! Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini sebelum kepalaku yang pecah." Yunho hyung tampak mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi keluar dorm kami entah kemana.

Huuuft… disinilah aku, melampiaskan segala amarahku dengan membunuh seluruh musuh virtual yang ada didalam game tanpa ampun sejak pagi tadi. Jika kalian bertanya apa aku ini masih marah pada Kyuhyun karena dia membatalkan kencan kemarin? Jawabannya 'Ya' aku masih marah, sangat MARAH. Terserah kalian mau menganggapku kekanak-kanakkan atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Dan aku rasa kemarahanku itu wajar. Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika kekasihmu tiba-tiba membatalkan kencan demi namja lain? Apalagi kekasihmu sangat dekat dengan namja itu. Aish… benar-benar membuatku jengkel.

"Uuuggh… capek juga main game seharian." Ujarku pelan kemudian ku renggangkan jari-jari tanganku ke udara berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa pegal yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Segera ku matikan game beserta layar tv, lalu beranjak menuju dapur. Ah… bahkan hari ini aku lupa untuk makan.

Ku buka lemari es kesayanganku, mengambil sekotak susu dan meneguknya hingga habis. Rasa lapar yang sebenarnya sudah menderaku dari tadi akhirnya berkurang. Perutku sudah tidak berbunyi meminta di isi lagi. Entahlah, sejak kemarin hawa nafsu makanku tiba-tiba lenyap seolah tertiup angin tanpa bekas. Padahal biasanya aku bisa memakan makanan dengan porsi melebihin orang pada umumnya, tapi sekarang melihat ayam goreng yang tersaji di atas meja makan pun aku malas menyentuhnya. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamar dan istirahat, mataku rasanya sudah lelah.

Sekembalinya di kamar, penglihatanku langsung tertuju pada benda hancur yang terogok begitu saja di lantai. Kasihan juga ponselku…

Ku ambil ponsel itu lalu menyusunnya kembali, memasukkan kartu SIM, battery, dan penutup belakang. "Semoga masih bisa hidup…"

Bip!

Ah… syukurlah masih menyala. Biar bagaimana pun ponsel ini aku beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahku sendiri, jadi rasanya sayang juga jika rusak begitu saja.

Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt…

Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt…

Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt…

Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt… Drrrrt…

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. "Heh… banyak sekali sms yang masuk." Ujarku ke heranan. Bagaimana tidak heran, ponselku tak juga berhenti bergetar. Entah ada berapa puluh sms yang masuk inbox-ku. Sambil menunggu getarannya berhenti lebih baik aku menggati baju dengan piyama terlebih dulu.

Superstar… Superstar… Superstar~

"Aish… siapa lagi yang menelpon?" Gerutuku kesal. Buru-buru ku pakai piyama berwarna baby blue yang di berikan Jaejoong hyung dulu. Setelah itu mengambil posel yang ku letakkan di atas ranjang.

"Yeob…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan sapaanku, orang yang berada di seberang sana sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Ya! Changminnie, kenapa kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu sejak kemarin hah?" Ujar orang tersebut dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Sepertinya aku tau siapa pemilik suara merdu itu. Jujur, aku sangat rindu mendengar suaranya, namun aku juga tidak mau kalah dan berkesan lemah begitu saja di hadapannya. Ya, suara itu milik Cho Kyuhyun kekasihku. Sekilas bayang-bayang akan video Wonkyu terlintas di dalam benakku. Emosi yang sempat memudar kini meningkat lagi.

"Mau apa kau menelponku?" Tanyaku ketus.

"A-aku…"

Sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, aku memotong ucapannya lebih dulu. "Maaf, tapi aku sudah capek Kyuhyun-ssi, mau tidur. Selamat malam."

Pip!

Ku putuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggunya bicara lebih banyak lagi. Siapa suruh membuatku semarah ini padanya. Ini adalah hukuman pertama dariku! Perlahan ku hempaskan tubuhku ke atas ranjang. Ponselku bergetar lagi, tapi ini hanya sekali getaran. Wow, layar ponselku memberitahu ada 132 pesan. Ku buka inbox, dan melihat seluruh pesan tersebut.

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Kyunnie

Aigo~ sebagian besar pengirim pesan itu ternyata dia, sisanya hanya ada beberapa dari eomma, manager, dan Minho. Akhirnya ku buka salah satu pesan dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk sekitar 2 menit yang lalu.

_From : Kyunnie_

_Minnie, kau kenapa? Marah padaku ya? T~T_

Cih… dia masih bertanya lagi. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

_~to be countinue~_

.

.

.

A/N

Maaf… maaf… maaf… update lama.

Terimakasih banyak yang udah review, maaf juga ngga bisa bales review-review kalian satu-satu.

Oh ya special thanks for 0609Prince untuk koment di Changmin Story chapter 4.

Hehehe… Deskripsi keren apanya sayang? Orang pembawaannya berkesan kaku gitu. Gw tuh paling ngga bisa membuat pendeskripsian situasi mendetail dengan kata-kata yang indah. Iya, Minnie pernah mengalami trauma berat dulu saat usianya 7 tahun gara-gara si Soo Man. Sampe-sampe nanti dia jadi takut melakukan "this and that" sama Kyunnie. Oops keterusan! Lebih jelasnya nanti ada di beberapa chapter ke depan Changmin Story.

Ngga apa-apa kok, aku malah berterimakasih padamu, dari sekian banyaknya koment hanya dirimu yang mengkoreksi typo. Berangkat pagi pulang malem, kerjaan numpuk. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini sering deadline + lebur, jadi kurang tidur. Buat ngetik FF aja aku susah nyari waktunya. Alhasil setiap sebelum tidur aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk buka laptop buat ngetik FF, itu pun kalau mood. Ngetik FF dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt bawaannya pingin buru-buru, "karena" jadi "karna", "menyita" jadi "mecita", bahkan parahnya hurufnya bertukar posisi dari "kepala" jadi "kelapa". Kadang-kadang aku sering loh kata berulang seperti "masing-masing" rasanya pingin di tulis kaya begini aja "masing2". Kacau kan? Mau di cek lagi juga udah males. Sekali lagi maaf dan harap di maklumi ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think U Know**

Chapter 3

"**Rage of My Heart"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

"Changmin-ah ireona… Ya! Ireona…" Kurasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik? Mengganggu tidurku saja. "Uhmmm…"

"Ayo bangun Changminnie~"

Ternyata Yunho hyung yang membangunkanku. "Ahhh~ hyung aku masih ngantuk… Sebentar lagi ya…" Ujarku malas. Ku tarik selimut lebih tinggi lagi menutupi hingga kepalaku.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus bangun sekarang juga, kalau tidak nanti kita bisa terlambat." Yunho hyung menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Emangnya kita mau kemana hyung? Bukannya sampai 3 hari ke depan jadwal kita kosong."

"Iya, tapi siang ini kita semua di suruh berkumpul di gedung SM Entertaiment."

Hah, ke gedung SM Entertaiment dia bilang? Gawat, bisa-bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya apa, aku ini masih dalam rangka marah pada evil magnae Super Junior itu, jadi untuk sementara aku malas bertemu dengannya.

"Ngapain sih hyung~"

"Ada rapat mengenai rencana konser SM Town di New York bulan depan."

"Kalau begitu hyung saja yang pergi, katakan jika aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tidak bisa Minnie, Soo Man ajhussi menyuruh seluruh member tiap grup wajib datang. Lagipula kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang sakit." Kali ini Yunho hyung menarik-narik tanganku agar bangun dari posisi terlentangku.

"Aish… arra-arra, aku bangun sekarang." Terpaksa aku bangun. Kalau soo Man ajhussi yang sudah memberi perintah, aku tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Karena hidup dan matinya TVXQ berada di tangan orang itu.

"Yasudah, cepat sana mandi! Hyung tunggu di meja makan."

"Ne…"

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi dan bersih-bersih, aku segera menghampiri Yunho hyung yang sedang asik melahap _sandwich__ buatannya sendiri di meja makan._

_"__Changmin-ah, ayo duduk. Kita sarapan dulu baru berangkat kesana." Ujar Yunho hyung dengan mulut yang terisi penuh._

_Ku geser kursi yang ada dihadapannya, kemudian menatap beberapa potongan sandwich yang disediakan Yunho hyung untukku dan segelas susu segar. Entah kenapa aku tidak nafsu makan melihat sandwich itu. Padahal sandwich buatan Yunho hyung terlihat enak dan masih segar. Tapi rasanya aku tidak lapar…_

Sungguh, marah pada Kyuhyun membuatku tidak nafsu makan. Aku juga tidak bersemangat melakukan apa pun. Untung TVXQ sedang diberi liburan beberapa hari oleh manager hyung. Huuft sudahlah, sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah aku harus bersikap seperti apa jika nanti bertemu dengan Kyuhyun disana. Apa aku harus menyapanya terlebih dahulu? Aish... tidak mungkin! Aku kan sedang marah padanya. Tapi… tapi aku juga sangat merindukan si setan imut itu. Bagaimana ini…?

"Ya! Changmin-ah, kau tidak makan _sandwich__nya?" Yunho hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan konyol yang tiba-tiba melintas di otakku._

_"__Aku tidak lapar hyung." Kataku sambil meraih gelas yang berisikan penuh dengan susu, lalu meminumnya hingga habis._

_Yunho hyung menatapku tidak percaya. "Kau yakin tidak lapar, Changmin?" Ku anggukkan kepala singkat._

_Tiba-tiba Yunho hyung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau sakit?" Dan tangannya terulur menyentuh dahiku. "Tapi badanmu tidak panas. Aneh…"_

_Aku hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda tidak tahu. Bagi Yunho hyung, aku seorang Shim Changmin yang mendapat gelar sebagai Food Monster tidak nafsu makan__ mungkin suatu hal yang ganjil. Sejak debut nafsu makanku selalu gila-gilaan, bahkan hingga beberapa hari yang lalu aku masih bisa menghabiskan 2 loyang pizza ukuran besar._

_"__Sarapannya nanti saja." Kataku singkat._

_"__Baik, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang."_

.

~o~

.

Benar saja dugaanku, saat aku dan Yunho hyung sampai di gedung SM, mataku langsung dapat melihat sosok evil imut itu. Dia sedang memainkan PSP miliknya dengan serius. Penampilannya hari ini benar-benar sangat memukau dalam penglihatanku dan tanpa ku sadari bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Yup aku merindukannya. Namun… senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Dalam sepersekian detik senyumanku luntur menjadi sebuah rengutan setelah melihat pemandangan paling menyebalkan seumur hidupku. Bagaimana tidak, tiba-tiba saja Siwon hyung datang lalu memeluknya dengan seenak jidat. Dan yang membuatku semakin marah, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan penolakan atau berontak sedikit pun. Padahal biasanya jika aku mengganggunya saat bermain PSP, pasti dia akan membentakku habis-habisan. Dengan ini aku dapat menyimpulkan satu hal bahwa Kyuhyun selingkuh di BELAKANG-ku!

Ku putuskan mendatangi keduanya tanpa pikir panjang. Hal seperti ini sudah tidak bisa aku biarkan lagi.

"Kyu…"

"Mi…minnie…" Kyuhyun terlihat kaget saat melihatku yang sudah berada di hadapannya kini. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon hyung lalu buru-buru melepaskan pelukan erat yang entah ia sadari atau tidak. "Minnie, aku rindu padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya hendak memeluk tubuhku. Sayangnya aku menepis tangan itu dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan sikapku. "Minnie…"

"…."

"Kau kenapa…?"

Tidakkah ia mengerti perasaanku…

"Ikut aku, kita perlu bicara!" Aku menarik paksa tangannya. Ya, aku harus membicarakan ini dengannya. Harus!

Aku segera membawanya menuju atap gedung. Atap gedung SM adalah tempat rahasia kami disaat merindukan satu sama lain, lagipula tempat ini juga jarang di datangi orang-orang yang bekerja disini selain aku dan Kyuhyun.

Ku hempaskan tubuh ringkih itu ke dinding dan ku penjarakan dirinya diantara kedua tanganku yang menekan dinding tersebut.

"Ka…kau…ke-kenapa…Minnie…?" Tanyanya takut-takut. Mungkin dia sudah bisa merasakan aura amarahku saat ini.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya, aku langsung melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Asal kalian tau selama ini aku tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan kasar sedikit pun, namun kali ini berbeda, aku yang telah di kuasai amarah berhari-hari membuatku kehilangan kontrol akan sikapku padanya.

"Emmmppph… aahhh… Mi…Minnie…Ber…henti…" Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai merasa ketakutan, tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku masih terus meluncurkan lumatan-lumtan kasar padanya. Biar dia merasakan betapa marahnya aku saat ini.

"Ahhh… hentikan!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku kencang dan… "PLAK!" Dia sukses mendaratkan sebuah tamparan di pipi kiriku. Sakit… bukan pipiku yang sakit, melainkan hatiku.

Aku membelalakan mata sebagai tanda tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja menaparku.

Tes..

Tanpa terasa cairan bening meluncur begitu saja membasahi pipiku.

"Mi…Minnie…"

"Kau jahat Kyu… kau jahat…" Hancur sudah pertahananku di depannya. Tidak, dia tidak boleh melihatku yang lemah dan cengeng. Sebaiknya aku pergi dari tempat ini. Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

"Tunggu!" Kyuhyun menangkap tanganku dan menahannya. "Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Minnie?"

Aku menghela nafas sesaat. "Kau tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri, aku sudah muak dengan segalanya. Lepaskan tanganku…"

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tanganku, dia justru menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Ku bilang lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga."

"Tidak akan ku lepaskan sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya."

"Apa yang perlu ku jelaskan padamu, hatiku sudah terlanjur hancur Kyu. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa dan kesabaranku ada batasannya. Ku pikir selama ini kau dapat mengerti diriku sepenuhnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kau bahkan tidak mementingkan perasaanku dan lebih memilih bersama orang lain. Sakit Kyu… rasanya sakit… Akhirnya aku sadar, bahwa selama ini hanya aku yang mencintai dirimu sedangkan kau… aku ragu kau menaruh perasaan yang sama padaku. Kalau begini… lebih baik kita… berpisah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi agar terus berada disisiku…" Ku lepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

…

Hening

…

Drrrrrtt… Drrrrrtt… Drrrrrtt…

Tiba-tiba panselku bergetar. Ternyata Yunho hyung yang menelponku.

"Yeoboseo."

"…."

"Ne hyung, sebentar lagi aku akan segera ke ruang rapat." Ku matikan sambungan telepon yang berasal dari Yunho hyung.

"Minnie…"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang rapat, Yunho hyung bilang rapatnya akan segera dimulai." Dengan langkah cepat aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat. Sial, kenapa semuanya harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Dia adalah hidupku..

Dia adalah belahan jiwaku..

Dan dia adalah udaraku untuk bernafas selama ini..

Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya..

Jika tidak ada dia, tubuhku akan lemas lalu mati secara perlahan-lahan..

Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur, kata berpisah yang terlontar tidak mungkin aku tarik kembali. Haaah… mungkin ini lebih baik, dia akan bahagia bersama Siwon hyung yang memiliki segalanya.

…_Selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_~to be continue~_


	4. Chapter 4

**I Think U Know**

Chapter 4

"**Broken Heart"**

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

**Disclaimer: **Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

Rapat berlangsung cukup lama, banyak hal yang di bahas mengenai persiapan konser SM Town. Selama rapat berlangsung aku berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengaku terus menatap gerak-gerikku dengan intens. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya…

"Rapat kita akhiri sampai disini. Kalian semua sudah mengerti kan apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan?" Tanya So Man ajhussi sebelum mengakhiri rapat.

"Ne ajhussi." Jawab kami serempak.

"Bagus, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggalan Soo Man ajhussi, aku segera meninggalkan ruang rapat tanpa menunggu Yunho hyung yang sedang asik bercakap-cakap dengan Teuki hyung.

"Minnie!"

Ku abaikan panggilan Kyuhyun, aku tau dia sedang berusaha mengejarku.

"Changminnie, tunggu aku!"

Tidak, aku tidak akan berpaling lagi menatap sosoknya. Terlalu sakit mengingat hubungan kami sudah berakhir dan dia bukan milikku lagi. Ku putuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan gedung SM.

Berlari dan terus berlari, kakiku seolah tidak mau berhenti menembus angin malam musim dingin yang menusuk kulit. Entah kaki ini akan membawaku kemana, aku tidak perduli. Yang pasti saat ini yang ku inginkan adalah lari, lari dari kenyataan pahit bahwa aku telah kehilangan Kyuhyun kekasihku, cintaku, belahan jiwaku.

.

~o~

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di sebuah club yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul. Kurasa dengan meminum bir aku dapat menghilangkan sedikit rasa sesak yang sejak tadi siang menyiksa dadaku.

"Ajhusssssi, aku minta 1 botol lagi… hiks…"

"Aigoo~ Nak, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Ehmmm… hiks…"

"Lihat, sudah berapa botol yang kau habiskan eoh? Kau sudah menghabiskan puluhan botol."

"Tapi aku masih mau minum~"

"Ckck… kau sudah mabuk berat, nak."

"Ajhussssssi… jebaaaaalll…"

"Tidak, sudah cukup. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, keluargamu pasti khawatir. Lagi pula ini sudah pagi dan club kami akan tutup sebentar lagi."

"Dasar pelit…"

Terpaksa aku pergi meninggalkan club tersebut. Aku memang mabuk berat, tapi sepenuhnya pikiranku masih sadar. Dengan langkah terhuyung aku berjalan tak nentu arah. Aku belum mau pulang, selain takut Yunho hyung marah aku juga masih ingin menyendiri. Jam dipergelangan tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Pantas saja udaranya masih sangat dingin, dan aku tidak memakai pakaian tebal. Dingin…

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan aku melihat sebuah taman. Ku putuskan untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. 'Uuuuggghh…' Kenapa rasanya dadaku bertambah sesak, padahal aku sudah meminum banyak bir.

"Kyu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Lelah, rasanya tubuhku sudah kehabisan tenaga. Akhirnya aku meringkuk di bangku taman sambil memeluk lututku, berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kehangatan yang menjalar dari tubuhku sendiri. Tidak lama aku sudah terlelap dibuai oleh mimpi-mimpi akan kenangan manis bersama Kyuhyun.

.

~o~

.

Tes!

Ku buka mataku perlahan saat merasakan setetes air mengenai wajahku. Perlahan tapi pasti tetesan-tetesan air mulai turun dari langit membasahi bumi. Hujan semakin deras dan aku tidak beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Ku tatap langit mendung yang terus-menerus menurunkan air hujan. Pemandangan langit seolah menggambarkan suasana hatiku. Yang bisa ku lakukan saat ini adalah menangis dalam diam di tengah-tengah guyuran hujan.

"Kyu… s-saranghae… hiks… jeongmal saranghaeyo…" Isakan tangis semakin jadi tatkala senyumannya menguar dalam memoriku.

"Minnie?"

Ku angkat kepalaku dengan susah payah, rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali. Samar-samar mataku menangkap sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan membawa payung berwarna biru.

"Hyung…"

"Ya! Kau kemana saja hah?! Aku mencarimu semalaman. Aish, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir. Dasar dongsaeng nakal!" Cecar Yunho hyung tanpa ampun. Benarkan, Yunho hyung pasti akan memarahiku.

"Mian…"

"Ayo pulang!"

"…" Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin berdenyut-denyut. Perlahan pandanganku mengabur. Aku berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun…

"Hei Changminnie, gwaenchana?"

BRUUUUGH!

"Ommoo, Minnie!"

.

~o~

.

"Uughh…"

"Minnie, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah…" Tanya Yunho hyung. Raut wajahnya kelihatan cemas sekali, beruntung aku memiliki hyung yang sangat sayang padaku.

"Emmm… ini dimana hyung?"

"Di kamarmu, babo! Kau pingsan kemarin di taman. Dokter bilang kau mabuk berat, kelelahan dan juga demam akibat hujan-hujanan." Ujar Yunho hyung sambil mengambil kompresan yang ada diatas kepalaku. Setelah itu dia celupkan kedalam air es lalu memerasnya dan diletakan kembali di atas kepalaku.

"Mian hyung, aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Huft… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau mabuk-mabukan sampai seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku datar.

"Benarkah?" Yunho hyung menatapku curiga.

"Benar." Aku tau aku tidak akan bisa bohong dihadapan hyungku yang satu ini, jadi ku putuskan memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain.

"Ya sudah, istirahatlah. Hyung akan buatkan bubur untukmu."

"Ne, gomawo hyung."

Yunho hyung tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku sayang lalu pergi.

.

~o~

.

Sudah seminggu aku tak bertemu dengan Kyuhun sejak kejadian itu. Bukannya dia tidak mencariku, tapi lebih tepatnya aku yang menghindar dari dirinya. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya mengirimiku pesan walaupun tak ada satu pesan pun yang aku balas, bahkan ia sering kali menelponku tapi lagi-lagi ku abaikan. Dan sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun berusaha menemuiku di apartemen, namun tetap usahanya agar bertemu denganku sia-sia karna aku akan langsung mengurung diri di kamar sampai dia pergi dari apartemen. Kalian pasti berpikir bahwa aku kekanak-kanakan? Terserah, aku sudah tidak mampu untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Terlalu sakit…

Sebenarnya yang aku takutkan adalah kenyataan pahit yang akan terlontar dari mulutnya sendiri, jika sekarang ia sudah bersama dengan hyung tercintanya Choi Siwon. Tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup. Aku tidak akan mampu mendengarnya.

Lagipula aku tidak mau Kyuhyun sampai melihat penampilanku saat ini, kacau dan menyedihkan. Selama seminggu ini aku bagaikan mayat hidup. Aku lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar. Berat badanku pun turun drastis lantaran tidak nafsu makan. Tidak ada lagi Shim Changmin yang dulu ceria, yang ada sekarang hanyalah orang bodoh yang kehilangan cintanya. Miris. Aku sudah tak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Tubuhku tidak bisa hidup tanpa adanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa sebaiknya aku akhiri hidupku saja? Ya, kurasa itu ide yang bagus.

Perlahan aku bangkit dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Ku isi bathup dengan air dingin hingga penuh lalu tanpa melepas pakaian, ku baringkan tubuhku di dalam bathup tersebut. Dengan pasrah ku tenggelamkan diri ke dalam air untuk merenggang nyawa.

…_Selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun, selamat tinggal cintaku…_

_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo._

_Semoga kau bahagia bersama Siwon hyung._

.

.

.

.

_~to be continue~_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Think U Know**

Chapter 5

"Sincerity in Love"

~o~

Cast : Minkyu couple, Changmin x Kyuhyun

.

Author : Shania9ranger

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior-TVXQ belong to SME, God, and them selves, but this story is mine.

.

.

.

Disisi lain Kyuhyun pun tersiksa, baik jiwa, raga, dan hatinya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan Changmin. Berpikir bahwa Changmin bisa memaklumi kedekatannya dengan Siwon. Dan ternyata dia salah...

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari dirinya selama ini telah banyak menorehkan luka dihati Changmin, namja yang selalu dicintainya. Setelah kejadian diatas atap gedung SM itu, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya terus mencoba menghubungi Changmin. Dia ingin menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman yang dilihat Changmin, dan menegaskan bahwa yang Kyuhyun cintai itu hanya Changmin tidak ada yang lain.

Namun segala usahanya sia-sia, Changmin bahkan tak pernah mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Kini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya, menyesali akan kebodohannya.

"Kasian magnae..." Ujar Eunhyuk saat samar-samar mendengar isak tangis Kyuhyun.

"Huuuuft... Dia juga tidak mau makan. Bagaimana ini hyung?" Adu Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." Jawab Leeteuk sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Kyu, hyung masuk ne?"

"..."

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kondisi magnae kesayangannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan dan frustasi.

"Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Sedang bertengkar dengan Changmin?" Tanya Leeteuk hati-hati sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"..."

"Arraseo, kalau kau tidak ingin cerita, hyung tidak akan memaksa." Leeteuk sudah siap melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Hyung... Aku bodoh... Hiks..." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil terisak.

"Ssssssstttt... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Changmin... hyung..."

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku telah melukai perasaannya. Dia... dia marah melihat kedekatanku dengan Siwon hyung. Changmin pikir selama ini aku tidak mencintainya."

Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh, dia menceritakan segalanya pada hyung tertua di Super Junior itu.

"Apa kau mencintai Changmin?"

"Sangat hyung, hanya dia satu-satunya yang aku cintai."

"Lalu Siwon?"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung, tidak lebih."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi ke dorm TVXQ saja? Jelaskan segalanya dan ungkapkan segala isi hatimu pada Changmin."

"Dia pasti tidak akan mau bertemu denganku, hyung."

"Lalu kau mau menyerah? Kau tidak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan cinta kalau kemampuanmu hanya begini. Yang ada Changmin akan semakin meninggalkanmu."

"Andweeee... Aku tidak mau Changmin meninggalkanku."

"Makanya kau harus berusaha, Kyu. Aku yakin nanti Changmin akan luluh juga pada akhirnya. Karna setauku dari Yunho, Changmin begitu sangat amat mencintaimu."

"Ne, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintaku lagi, hyung. Gomawo hyung." Kyuhyun memeluk Leeteuk dengan sangat erat. Kini semangatnya kembali lagi. Benar yang dikatakan hyungnya itu, dia harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintannya lagi. Biar bagaimana pun hanya Changmin yang Kyuhyun cintai.

"Dan saranku, mulai sekarang kau harus bisa menjaga jarak terhadap Siwon agar Changmin tidak salahpaham lagi." Tambah Leeteuk.

"Ne."

.

~o~

.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, dorm TVXQ. Kyuhyun menceritakan segalanya pada Yunho, tentang kesalahpahaman Changmin terhadap dirinya, sekaligus meminta izin pada Yunho untuk bertemu dengan magnae TVXQ itu.

"Huuuuft... Jadi itu permasalahannya." Yunho menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa marah kepada Kyuhyun, karna Kyuhyun juga tidak salah sepenuh. Tapi melihat keadaan Changmin saat ini membuat sifat posesif seorang hyung kepada dongsengnya muncul.

"Ne, mianhae hyung. Aku memang bodoh..." Lirih Kyuhyun sedih.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan pada Changmin bahwa dirimu hanya mencintai dia bukan orang lain." Ujar Yunho bijaksana.

"Ne, itu sebabnya aku kesini hyung. Changmin odiseo..."

"Changmin ada dikamarnya."

"Arraseo hyung, gomawo."

o0o

Tapi ternyata bertemu dengan Changmin tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan izin dari Yunho agar bisa bertemu dengan magnae TVXQ itu, namun Changmin sendiri tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin selalu mengurung diri dikamarnya saat Kyuhyun datang. Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun datang membujuk Changmin agar memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara, tetap saja Changmin tidak mau bertemu dan mengabaikannya. Kyuhyun jelas merasa sangat sedih, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kami sampai titik penghabisan. Aku yakin Changmin masih sangat mencintaiku!" Semangat Kyuhyun menggebu-gebu kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

~o~

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Minnie, ini aku. Kau tau kali ini aku bawakan kaset game terbaru untuk mu. Ku harap kau suka."

"..."

"Huuuuft... Minnie, jaebal kita harus bicara. Beri aku satu saja kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya." Mohon Kyuhyun didepan pintu kamar Changmin.

"..." Tetap tidak ada sahutan dari Changmin.

"Minnie..."

"..."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah lelah diabaikan oleh Changmin, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Tadi saat digedung SM Kyuhyun tidak sengaja dengar pembicaraan antara Yunho dan Managernya. Mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin yang semakin terpuruk karna masalah ini. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun segera menemui Yunho dan menanyakan soal Changmin.

"Keadaannya kacau. Sebaiknya segera kau temui dia. Changmin ada di dorm sekarang, ini kuncinya."

Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke dorm TVXQ. Dan disinilah dia berada, didepan pintu kamar Changmin.

"Minnie... Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

"..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, lagi-lagi Changmin tidak meresponnya. Dia menatap sedih daun pintu yang menjadi pengahalang dirinya dengan Changmin. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'kenapa kisah cintanya jadi serumit ini?'. Padahal dulu Changmin selalu tersenyum manis padanya, perhatian, selalu memanjakannya, dan Changmin selalu berusaha menjadi namjachingu yang bisa Kyuhyun banggakan. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Changminnya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir begitu saja di kedua belah pipi tembam miliknya.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

"Minnie mianhae... hiks... Jeongmal mianhae..."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menuju gagang pintu tersebut.

Ceklek!

'Pintunya tidak terkunci?!' Pikir Kyuhyun heran sekaligus senang.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Changmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendapati kamar namjachingunya yang biasa terlihat rapi dan bersih kini seperti kapal pecah. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengedar mencari sosok yang di cintainya itu. Changmin tidak ada diranjangnya.

'Dimana dia?' Kyuhyun mencari disegala sudut ruangan. "Minnie?" Panggilnya mulai Khawatir.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Segera Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Minnie, kau di dalam?"

"..."

"Yak! Changminnie jawab aku?!"

"..."

Perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak. Dia mendadak jadi gelisah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak menentu. Bayangan-bayangan negatif bermunculan dikepalanya. Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu yang ada didepannya itu.

Braaaaaak... Braaaaaak... Braaaaaak!

Pintu terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang dapat menyayat hati dengan pilu bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Shim Changmin magnae TVXQ tenggelam di dalam bathup kamar mandi yang berisikan penuh dengan air.

"Ommo... Minnie!"

Kyuhyun berlari mendekati bathup dan segera menarik keluar tubuh Changmin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dari dalam air. Wajah tampan itu begitu pucat dan dingin, entah sudah berapa lama ia tenggelam di dalam bathup. Kyuhyun segera ambil tindakan, memberikan nafas buatan dan memompa dada Changmin.

"Minnie ireona, jaebal..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sama pucatnya. Kyuhyun takut Changmin akan meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Minnie, jangan tinggalkan aku! Kau sudah janji padaku akan terus berada disisiku sampai kapan pun. Minnie!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha memompa dada Changmin dan memberikan nafas buatan.

Naas, sekeras apa pun Kyuhyun berusaha memompa dada Changmin. Pria tampan yang memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tetap tidak bernafas. Ya, Changmin sudah tidak bernafas. Jantungnya pun berdetak sangat lemah.

"Tuhan, ku mohon kembalikan Changmin padaku. Hiks..."

"Minnie, jangan pergi babo! Minnie... saranghae, jeongmal saranghaeyo." Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak terima Changmin meningggalkannya begitu saja. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Changmin ganas, tangannya terus memukul-mukul dada Changmin dengan keras.

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN, AKU AKAN SANGAT MEMBENCI DIRIMU KALAU KAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN KU! Hiks.." Teriak Kyuhyun kencang.

Buuuuuugh... Buuuuuugh...

Tangannya terus memukul-mukul dada Changmin dengan kencang.

"Uhuuuk!"

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Uhuuuk! Uhuuuk! Uhuuuuk! Uuuugh..." Changmin terbatuk keras mengeluarkan banyak air dari dalam mulutnya.

"Minnie gwenchana?!" Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia segera menyangga kepala Changmin, agar namja itu bisa dalam posisi duduk. "Minnie, keluarkan semua airnya. Ayo keluarkan!"

"Uhuuuk! Uhuuuk! Uhuuuk! Kyu..." Lirih Changmin dengan suara lemah.

"Syukurlah, terimakasih Tuhan!" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh lemas Changmin.

"Kyu..."

"Ne Minnie, aku disini jagiya."

"Ja... jangan... pergi... ku mohon..."

"Ani... aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan terus bersamamu seumur hidupku." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Go..ma..wo..." Setelah mengucapkannya Changmin kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Yunho dan dokter pribadinya. Setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang, walaupun tubuh Changmin masih lemah tapi namja tampan itu sudah kembali bernafas dengan normal.

_**"Apa Changmin berniat mengakhiri hidupnya karna diriku?"**_

.

.

.

.

~to be continue~


End file.
